


Making Lex Spill

by Playoff17



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, DC Extended Universe, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Fingerfucking, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playoff17/pseuds/Playoff17
Summary: Lex Luthor had purposefully invited two of the most physically domineering men to his gala, and a conversation with one, leads to the same with the other.Leading them to his chambers under the pre-tense of business, Bruce and Clark finds themselves unwittingly filling the shoes of the young red-heads intimate father.Pure porn





	Making Lex Spill

**Author's Note:**

> \- I had been deliberating on a title longer than I care to admit 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Bruce wrapped his hand around Lex’s thin, pale throat, watching the younger mans dark eyes glisten up at him in misplaced excitement. A small smile appeared on Lexs’ thin pink lips, one that filled Bruce with a dull sense of unease. 

Now what?

‘Let him go Mr. Wayne.’

Bruce turned to see the familiar reporter from upstairs, standing in the glass doorway, his face a statute mask of concern. 

‘This is none of your business son, go back upstairs,’ Bruce replied, turning back to face Lex, who was watching their small exchange in a sort of uncanny fascination.

‘I cant let you handle our host like this Mr. Wayne,’ the reporter replied, suddenly speaking a mere feet from Bruce and Lex’s position near the mainframe. How had he gotten so close in the blink of an eye?

‘Mr. Luthor!’

The incredibly thin asian assistant had now taken the reporters place at the doorway, her hands covering her mouth in shock as she stared at the scene before her.

‘No, no its okay, its okay, our friend Mr. Wayne and I had a small misunderstanding, he wouldn't really hurt me. I think it would be best if we continued this conversation in my private office on the third floor, wouldn't you say gentlemen?’ Lex smiled at his assistant, slowly releasing himself from Bruce’s iron grip around his neck. He walked over to her after being set down and whispered something in her ear while he rubbed his neck. She nodded quickly, glanced one more time at the two large males behind him and dutifully walked away.

Lex spun on his heels to face them again, his hands clasped before him, and his ginger locks falling over one eye. His characteristic smirk was back, and his eyes flashed with humour from an evil joke ony he had heard.

‘Mr. Wayne, would you like to follow me?’ 

‘I cannot allow you to be alone with this man Mr - ‘

‘No, please, by all means, come too!’ Lex laughed, as he grinned at them both, another glint in his eye. He turned and started walking towards a spiralling staircase, this one adjacent to the one they had all descended just recently from.

‘You can be my personal bodyguard while I make a truce with Mr. Wayne here,’ Lex turned to begin climbing, bouncing up the stairs, seemingly weightless. ‘Though I don't believe Brucey here would really harm me, isn't that right?’

Bruce winced at the nickname, but nevertheless followed the young lad cautiously up the staircase, wondering what had happened to the voice at the other end of the earpiece. Albert had gone quiet ever since the reporter appeared.

‘Oh and by the way, you are?’ Lex asked upon reaching the third floor. He turned to face the reporter, his hands clasped again, but his forefingers extended towards the aforementioned man.

‘Clark Kent. I am a reporter for the Daily Planet-‘ Clark began before he was cut off by a wave of Lex’s thin pale hand.

‘Ah, say no more. I think I might send you downstairs for such an intrusive job, but…’ Lex gave Clark a look that made would’ve made his hair stand on end, ’I can make an exception in your case.’

He walked briskly down the white hallway, similar to the minimalist nature of the hallways downstairs, and stopped abruptly in front of two very large wooden double doors. The doors were a dark brown, mahogany, if Bruce took a guess, that shone from the varnish, and boasted wealth and age from the intricate patterns carved into it.

Lex grasped the bronze door knob and pulled the doors open with little effort. He was clearly used to the weight of the door. What lay on the other side of the doors, however, was enough to astound both of Mr. Luthor’s guests.

The large room- if it could even be classified as a room, it was more of a self contained apartment - was filled with warm hues, and looked as old as it felt. There were so many priceless objects adorning every inch of the place, and a large fireplace, accentuating the welcome and homely feel of it. It was a complete contrast to Lex Luthor’s own style with the rest of the house. Both older men had a feeling it was not Lex Luthors room at all.

‘It was my dads room’, Lex said, with a lot more sombre tone, answering their qustion unconciously. He had his back to them as he walked over to the alcohol tray that was placed near a wooden desk. The desk was elegantly designed with two black dragon heads, a taste that was very befitting of the man who began Lex Corporation. Lex picked up a whiskey glass.

‘Can you close the door behind you please Clark?’, he asked as he poured himself a glass of Jack Daniels. He lined up two other glasses. 

Bruce kept his eye on Lex as he heard the wooden doors behind him close heavily. The room was now almost wholly insulated, both heat and acoustic wise.

‘Please, sit,’ Lex gestured to a long curved couch opposite him, a couch that looked like it would have fit comfortably in a Old Kings Palace.

Bruce was the first to walk over and place himself at one end of the couch, fixing his suit as he sat down. Lex looked pointedly at Clark, and reluctantly, the man followed Bruce’s lead and sat on the other end. Lex grinned widely.

He grabbed the three full whisky glasses and handed each over to both men, and placed himself in between them, getting very comfortable. He placed the bottle of Jack Daniels he took with him on the small glass table in front of him.

‘Right? Were do I begin?!’ he cheerfully erupted,’ so many diabolical plans, so little time!’

‘Tell me what you wanted with the all the meta-human data you were collecting,’ Bruce interrupted. He turned himself slightly, making sure not to bump knees with the younger male. He needed to get the information from him and now was definitely the best time. If he followed along well enough with Luthors little charade he could probably get more than he asked for. But he also needed to find the small data receiver he had connected between the mainframes cables.

‘Ah Mr. Wayne, all in due time,’ Lex laughed as he drank more of his whiskey, the sharp adams apple on his throat bobbing. He gestured to Bruce’s glass indicating that he should drink it too. Bruce hesitated a little, and then shot back the entire contents in one go. Clark watched them both, wary of their alcohol and the side effects it could have on Mr. Luthors judgement and speech. Even more so on Mr. Waynes.

Lex in turn looked back at Clark, again expecting him to do the same, and smiled satisfied as Clark took a sip of out of his glass, weary.

‘I have always found the whole good guy bad guy concept rather… meagre, so to speak, and the whole idea of a powerful good guy like Batman or Superman rather… unbalanced, in the real world,’ Lex shifted, leaning back lithely and crossing his legs, ‘I mean, we always see them winning on TV and in the newspapers, over throwing the bad guy and being rewarded etc.’

He moved his glass in the air, punctuating his little speech with gestures, the same way he did with the opening speech earlier this evening.

Clark felt a small knot in his stomach when he heard ‘Superman’ come out of this mans mouth. He had a gut feeling there was definitely something more sinister going on here. He chanced a glance at Mr. Wayne and found their eyes locking.

Lex leaned forward and refilled his and Bruce’s empty glasses.

‘I have really big ideas you know. Ideas that could potentially really challenge our two greatest superheroes. I had thought to myself, what is the one thing, the one thing that Superman cannot resist?’ he leaned back as he said this. turning his head to face Clark. Clark was tense, anger slowly creeping into his body as he got ready to foil any plans to harm Lois. 

Lex leaned forward until his face was inches from Clarks.

‘Krypton.’

Clark could smell, overwhelmingly, the heavy alcohol on Lex’s breath. He relaxed himself just a tad as he realised it was the same thing every other plan involving the fall of superman contained. He knew that it was an obvious weakness, but it was its availability that was the difficult part. And from the look on Lex’s eyes, it seemed that that didn't trouble him.

‘As for Batman… well,’ Lex turned slowly as he crept a hand onto Bruce’s thigh this time, ‘he's a human in the end isn't he?’

Bruce stared at the thin hand over his thigh. He had finished his second glass, wanting the evening to pass as quickly as possible and not having enough self-restraint to turn down alcohol. Unfortunately, the strong effects of the whisky were beginning to show in his mind.

Had lex just squeezed his thigh, or did he imagine that?

Bruce leaned back a little on the couch, extending an arm along its back. He watched as Lex’s hair danced shadows onto his face caused by the light from the fireplace. Was Lex suddenly extremely attractive or was it just the alcohol?

‘I wonder what your father would say if he found out his boy was meddling with people he shouldn't be instead of dutifully doing his job,’ Bruce replied calmly.

A small smirk slowly creeped onto Lex’s pink lips as he glanced down at Bruce’s mouth.

‘He would say… you've been a naughty boy Lex, and then get me over his knee.’

Bruce’s breath caught in his throat as he looked at the younger straight in the eye, inwardly cursing his alcohol riddled body for acting so positively to Lex’s response. The younger mans hand also seems to have crept higher up his thigh since that time. Bruce was suddenly a lot more aware of it near what was now a prominent erection. His mind would not stop conjuring up images of Lex stripped naked, splayed over his knee, his white ass reddened by the onslaught of spanking dealt by the very threat he had been talking about not long ago.

Clark had tensed up at the shift in mood almost as much as when Lois was mentioned. Clark was not naive, he knew very well when there was flirtation and ulterior motives involved between two males. And it was obvious with Lex’s constant supply of alcohol and his seating arrangement that there was almost certainly an ulterior motive involved. 

Lex turned again to face Clark, his cheeks slightly more blushed than before.

‘Do you want to know what else he would do when i was naughty?’ 

Clark stared back silently, his breath caught. He was going to have to stand up and end this before it got too far.

‘He would tie me to my bed, to teach me restraint.’ 

Clark shifted in his seat, suddenly wanting to look anywhere other than at Lex, his strong jaw suddenly set tight.

‘Don’t get me wrong, my father was very right to. I refused to stay still or to listen. Or to be kept in my room, to be kept anywhere. Very wild boy. I’d say i still am.’

Luthor kept his eyes focused intensely on Clark, his body turned towards Bruce. Clark helplessly let himself drift into his darkest fantasy. He was suddenly petrified his and Lois’s apartment was bugged, he most certainly wouldn’t put it past Lex. How else was he able to know what Clark would respond to?

He groaned silently to himself as he felt his dick inevitably fill. Clark was lying to himself if he said Lex was not an attractive young man, and it wasn't due to the alcohol. Alcohol had almost no effect on him no matter how much he drank. He had tested on more than one occasion, believe me.  
However, Luthor had a long way to go in the manners department and general polite behaviour. Clark had a few ideas on how Luthor could’ve conducted himself, had he been his father. 

Luthor suddenly smiled, his mouth curved lopsidedly and eyes glittering. Bruce moved from behind Luthors obstructed view of Clark, so that he could look at him more clearly, surprise written across his handsome features. 

Clark reddened immediately as he realised the fact that he had vocalised his thoughts.

‘Then maybe you could show me a few tips and tricks on how i should behave Clark…’ Luthors mouth accentuated the ‘k’ in his name, making it sound reminiscent to ‘cock’.

Clark closed his eyes, moving to put the glass of whiskey on the table in front of him. When he opened them again, his heart stuttered at the scene before him:

Luthor was pulled almost half on top of Bruce, the strong suit clad arm extended strongly around his waist, pulling him to the mans body. Bruce and Luthor were making out intensely, Bruce attacking Luthors mouth as if he couldn't really get as much of Luthor as he would like. 

Clark started towards them, snapped out of his reverie with a whimper from Luthor. Luther however pushed against Bruces chest, breaking their session. Bruce stared at Luthor and his lips, his own lips spit coated and feral.

‘Strip down naked, now.’

Luthor was up and undressing in an instant, drinks forgotten and lust riddling the air heavily.

Clark watched the scene unfolding before him in disbeive, speechless. There was no non-consensual behaviour going on, it was obvious that Luthor wanted to do this as much as Bruce, and there was not much Clark could do about it. Apart from watch, and slowly get harder from the unexpectedness of it all.

Luthor was stark naked and standing still in front of Bruce, swallowing as he looked down at him through the curtains of his ginger hair. His eyes were glazed, no hint of wit and sarcasm in them, lost in his own lust.

Bruce looked over at Clark, silent for a moment. It was a clear indication of his freedom to leave and not have to be involved in all of this, or to stay and succumb to whatever feelings that may or may not arise.

Clark stared back at him and slowly raked his eyes over Luthor, swallowing. Reaching a silent decision, he raised his hand to remove his glasses and place them on the table. At that, Bruce got up and grabbed Luthors arms, leading him over the side of the sofa to stand in front of its arm. Clark gazed at Luthors white form that stood to his left, the orange glow of the fire casting beautiful harsh shadows against his skinnier, lean frame. Bruce's handsome face appeared over Luthor’s bony shoulder, as he shuffled with something behind Luthors back, holding both the younger males hands. He seemed to whisper something into Luthors ear, his face partially obscured by Luthors ginger hair. 

Luthor was suddenly thrusted forward over the arm of the sofa, his face hitting the seat with an oomph. His hands were expertly tied behind his back, but didn't look too painful (or so Clark hoped).

Bruce removes his belt, the thick leather sliding against expensive fabric of his suit trousers. A noise that sounded all too familiar to Luthor. Luthor kept his head on his side, facing the sofa as commanded, anticipation boiling in his body. 

Boy was he glad he went through with this. He couldn't remember the last time he scored such worthy prospects.

Luthor clenched and unclenched his hands, feeling the tie keeping his hands tightly bound, and the soft material rubbing deliciously against his wrists. He shifted so that the arm of the sofa comfortably dug into the bottom of his stomach. His bare feet slightly bent as he held himself up on the balls of his feet. 

The whole comprising situation, as he imagined how he must look right now, was enough to send a wave of pleasure through his body. His ass was on complete display, and he could feel Bruces burning stare on his tight asshole. Oh how Luthor wishes Bruce would just ruin him now, right in front of Clark. And how Clark would grab his body and take a turn, unable to hold himself back, fucking him roughly against his cock, angry at how misbehaved he had been…

And just as said man crossed his mind, he felt the large strong hand running through his hair, brushing it out from in front of his face. Luthor closed his eyes sinking into the softness, a drastic difference to the rough manhandling he just received from Bruce.

Clark suddenly yanked the hair so that Luthor was facing him, his neck strained. He thought he might have used a bit too much force on the younger man, but the thought went as quickly as it came as he remebered who he was dealing with.

He watched as Bruce kept his eyes trained on Luthors bare ass, his arm extended behind him in the air, with the leather belt in hand. It landed its first strike, a sharp slap resounding throughout the room. Luthors back arched beautifully into the couch. It caught him off guard and the two older men smiled to themselves as they heard an audible gasp escaped their host.

Clark pulled on the ginger hair so that Luthor was still facing him, albeit with his jaw clenched and his eyes screwed shut.

‘Look at me,’ Clark demanded, placing his other hand over Luthors cheek and jaw, softening them. ‘Look at me Luthor,’ he asked again, this time with a slightly more commanding tone.

Luthor opened his eyes, squinting up at Clark, his previous ego and pride more withdrawn as the caution of another lash danced around his eyes.

‘You will get 20 lashes for your pompous behaviour this evening, and you will count each one. Do i make myself clear?’ Clark stared straight at Luthor, his demeanour like stone, unable to be argued with. He really did look like a father figure.

Bruce smiled from behind Luthor, reaching out to massage the angry red welt on Luthors left butt cheek as he readied his hand to strike another.

‘Yes Sir,’ Luthor whispered.

‘I cant hear you.’ Clark glanced up at Bruce, where their eyes met. Bruce gave a small smile again. He certainly looked like he was enjoying this. 

‘Yes Sir,’ Luthor repeated, a little more loudly this time.

‘Good boy’, Bruce and Clark said together.

Bruce chuckled as he raised his arm for another lash.

He brought it down harshly on Luthors left ass cheek again, eliciting a sharp rush of breath, but no cry in pain. Instead, a whispered;

‘One’.

‘Good Boy’, Clark repeated, for a second forgetting all about the situation he was in, and how wrong it seemed to him a second ago.

Bruce began swatting the ass cheeks in front of him, one after the other, sometimes together, occasionally pausing to rub it in and admire the pink colour blossoming beautifully. Lex’s face could not be seen, his forehead touching the couch, but Bruce imagined it to be just as pink as his ass.

’Seven…teen,’Lex whispered, his voice breaking.

Clark avidly watched Bruce as he worked the final three hits, wondering how it would feel to spank Lex Luthor as well. Spanking Lois was a completely different matter. They were supposed to do that kind of stuff as a couple. But Lex was a man, or boy more like, and he was nothing to Clark, just another rich, snobby, self-entitled kid, heir to a fortune his father left him. He didn't feel like he needed to hold back. 

‘Twenty,’ Came the younger mans response, his breath leaving in a rush.

But he was also their host for the evening. Clark couldn’t be thinking of spanking him. It was outrageous.

A loud, raucous moan erupted through his thoughts, coming from the young male face down on the couch seat in front of him. Clark looked behind Lex to find Bruce’s face buried in said mans ass.

Bruce just couldn’t help himself. Lex’s ass cheeks jiggled deliciously as they were hit, revealing momentarily, the pink ass hole hiding underneath. If there was one thing Bruce couldn’t resist while drunk, it was getting his mouth on a tight pucker like that. And so he decided to dive in without a second thought, causing Lex to jolt in surprise. He placed two thumbs on the inside of his ass crack and spread them sharply. He then laid the flat of his tongue along his perineum first, before moving up towards the dipping pucker of his anus.

Lex began shivering, caught by surprise, his face framed by his ginger hair now pointing in all directions. He lifted himself up on to his elbows and looked up at Clark, but wasn’t quiet looking at Clark, more staring in his direction, letting the feel of Bruce’s tongue engulf him.

Bruce wet the small pink pucker, and circled the tip of his tongue around the rim. Moving away, he spit on the hole, watching the fluid run down the ass crack, and make poking his tongue inside much easier.

Lex’s toes where curled, digging into the carpet, and his legs held a small tremor. He was so turned on it was painful. He had been hard since Bruce pinned him to the wall near the mainframe downstairs, and the spanking had only made his prick rub an insane amount of pre-cum onto the arm of the couch. It was beginning to hurt.

‘Please…’, came a broken voice. Clark stared hard at Lex’s expression as he was eaten out by Bruce, his arrogant, clever facade completely broken. He looked like he was ready for his brains to be fucked out. Clark couldn’t believe he was in such a situation, but he just couldn’t make himself get up and walk away. God knew there was not a single thing that could stop him. But he was here, and he was hard. He also wanted to find out more about what Luthor was planning. He definitely couldn’t leave without knowing where Lex planned to get Krypton from, and if he needed to fuck him for that information, then so be it.

‘Why don’t you begin making our friend Clark feel good, hmm, little boy?’ Bruce’s deep, gravely voice came from behind Lex. He made eye contact with Clark, pointedly.

Clark pursed his lip, his hard dick twitching at the idea of Lex’s mouth around his length, but there was a very small voice at the back of his head telling him this was all wrong. Just then, he remembered earlier this evening watching Lex Luthor move around the hall talking to his guests, opening a lollipop he found in his pocket and sticking it into his mouth, fervently sucking it as he pretended to listen to the rich millionaires he had invited to his party.

He shifted closer to where Lex lay, moaning into the sofa and began undoing his belt finally offering his straining dick some relief. Lex watched the 7 inch, cut dick, poke out and stand flushed, red and proud against Clarks abdomen. He could hardly keep himself from drooling.

Clark grabbed the back of Lex’s head again, his fingers tangled in the long ginger hair, and held him close to his cock, so close that Lex could feel the heat radiating from it, could see every vein and the dark black curls peeking out from the base.

Lex let out another long broken moan as he stared up at the mans length. He let his lips ghost along it, slowly moving up to place his tongue hesitantly on the head. Bruce watched, entranced from behind Lex’s ass. He was himself extremely hard and couldnt wait to get his cock out. He also wanted to see Lex choke on Clarks dick before he began fingering him open.

He stared at Clarks head, willing him to look. As if the man possessed telekinetic powers, he turned slightly in Bruces direction, begrudgingly and his eyes momentarily trained on Bruces face. 

He liked that idea a lot.

Bruce and Clark watched as Lex open his mouth slightly wider to accomodate Clarks head, and began sucking, his eyes occasionally looking up at the god-like man above him. Clark let a dangerous feline smile break out on his face, before gripping the back of Lex’s head tighter, and pulling his head down swiftly on half of his cock, before it hit the back of Lex’s throat.

Lex gagged, coughing and spluttering next to Clarks thigh. 

‘Your going to have to get me a little wetter if you want to make it easier for yourself.’

Clark really wanted to force him back down on his cock, the feel of Lex’s throat contracting around his head, a dizzyingly addictive feeling. Lois would never let him do that to her.

Lex, a little red in the face, but just as turned on as him, went back to Clarks dick, letting his spit run from the tip down his length. He opened his mouth to begin swallowing again, anticipating Clarks grip, and consequent force.

Just as Clark began applying pressure to get Lex swallow more of his dick faster, he felt to wet, warm fingers breach the rim of his ass hole. And just like Clarks forcefulness, Bruce didnt stop or relent penetrating him until he reached end of his fingers. Lex tried to hitch a breath, but instead ended up spluttering and coughing around Clarks dick, causing Clark to let him go again. 

Bruce and Clark gave him a few seconds to adjust to the fingers before harshly berating him.

Clark grabbed Lex’s hair and jerked his head back until he was face to face with him, this time closer, their noses bumping.  
Clark had a serious expression on his handsome face, blemished with a frown. His blue eyes overtaken by blown pupils dancing with lust and sex.

‘We are NOT going to go soft on you. You want to be punished? We will punish you, thoroughly, so behave yourself and give your body over to us. Do you understand me?’ 

‘Yes Sir,’ Lex did not hesitate to reply back as he stared into Clarks eyes. Clark immediately pushed him back down onto his wet slick cock, and watched as Lex tried to take him down into his throat into one go. Clark stared into the back of Lex’s ginger head and closed his eyes as he tried not to cum hard down the younger mans throat. 

Bruce watched from behind Lex as the ginger head bobbed up and down the muscular mans cock. Bruces own cock throbbed right behind Lex’s ass, and he began rubbing it up and down Lex’s ass crack, the tip of his dick catching on the rim of his ass hole. Lex tried to moan but ended up gagging on Clarks dick. 

They carried on like this for a few minutes before Bruce sensed Clark was developing an impatience just like himself. They needed to be inside Lex as soon as possible.

Clark grabbed Lex’s hair and pulled him roughly off his cock. He looked down at the red faced man, beads of sweat clinging to his forehead. Clark held the base of his length and tilted it forward, tracing the swollen tip down Lex’s cheek and onto his lips. It left a gleaming wet smear, so dirty and beautiful in the glowing yellow lamps in the large room. 

‘Look at you… you really want this don't you?’ Clark stared down at Lexs desperate eyes. No other thought was left in his mind but the thought of ruining this person in front of him. 

Clark squeezed his grip painfully in Lex’s hair. 

‘Answer my question.’

‘Yes, please, yes’ Lex breathed out, his voice hoarse from gagging on the gorgeous mans huge cock.

Clark pulled him back down immediately onto his dick again, satisfied with the gingers answer.

Meanwhile, Bruce had decided he could hold on no longer. 

‘Fuuuuuuucckkk,’ Lex pulled off Clarks dick, a string of saliva still connecting his glistening mouth to the engorged head, as he felt the tip of Bruces thick length breach his wet rim. He felt himself instantly tightening at the intrusion, his body not used to such thick girths. Clark watched Lex roll his eyes into the back of his head, a painful frown etched on his brows. Bruce was certainly well hung so it must have been quiet painful to be taking it for the first time.   
However Clark decided the younger man only needed a few seconds before he wanted that witty mouth gagging on him again. 

Bruce pushed in slowly, swearing under his breath at Lex’s tightness. The younger man felt like a vice around him. Nevertheless, he continued, satisfied with the level of preparation he had given him. He usually isn't that nice to naughty boys. 

By the time he had reached the hilt, Lex had tears prickling at the corner of his eyes and his mouth stretched wide over Clark.

‘Tonight your going to take everything we have to offer, do you understand?’ Clark had a fist in Lex’s hair, letting him pull back halfway, but not completely off his prick.   
‘I want you to nod,’ Clark directed down at him, his voice a little huskier from their activities.

Lex nodded as best as he could, his eyes scrunched up as he felt Bruce pull out painfully slow behind him, his hands bruising his hips, a thumb spreading his cheeks.   
Bruce was utterly mesmerized at the puckered hole stretching so wide to accomodate him. It was pink, an angry pink, trying hard to keep him in and not break.   
Lex’s ass was like a cushion, tailored for his dick. It took all of his willpower to not just ram into him.

‘Is this was what you wanted Lex? To be spread open and fucked until you cry? To gag on Supermans dick, while I used your hole like a cum bucket? Is that why you were such a naughty boy?’ Bruce talked low and rough, accenuating each abrasive word with a jarring thrust. He slapped Lex’s red buttcheek at ‘cum bucket’ and found the younger male jolting beneath him, a strangled whimper resounding throughout the room. 

Bruce pulled out and glanced down between Lex’s spread legs to find a thick stripe of cum staining the side of the couch where the red-heads cock had been rutting. It still stood at half mast, bobbing in the air, its head glistening with his recent ejaculate. 

‘So,’ Bruce began with a smirk, ‘which part did you cum at?’  
Bruce pushed back into the wet, slick warmth of Lex’s hole, and reached around to grasp the younger mans cock, holding it firmly in his fist.   
‘Was it when i called you a naughty boy? A cum bucket?’ Bruces’ thrusts were once again unrelenting, his cock filling up the younger man.

‘Maybe he needs two cocks inside him Bruce,’ Clark said quietly, just loud enough for Lex and Bruce to hear. Clark had been staring at Lexs’ sweaty, shaking frame, his ginger hair now matted to his forehead, his mouth wet and red. The young respectable genius billionaire could now barely string a coherent sentence on Bruces cock.   
And Bruce stood like a wall of muscle behind him, looking down lewdly at Lex’s buttocks like he’d forgotten crime existed and the only thing he wanted to beat was the ass before him. It was perfectly obscene. 

Bruce looked up at Clark, smirking, and glanced down at the fist wrapped around his large leaking dick. 

‘Top or bottom?’

‘Top,’ Clark replied immedietly, he wanted to be the one to spread Lex’s cheeks this time and sink into what would undoubtedly be the tighest hole he’d ever fucked. 

Bruce backed away from behind Lex, one hand on his hard cock, the other coming down to smack the younger male on the left ass cheek, and he headed over to the postered, king-sized bed. It looked like something out of an emperors bedroom. He then lay down on the cover, shifting himself up onto the headboard.

Clark had his hand on the small of Lex’s back, gently pushing him towards the edge of the bed, eager to get on with it. 

He watched the younger male climb up onto the bed with shaky legs, placing hands on Bruces broad chest to steady himself as he swung one leg over the Batmans hips. He positioned himself so that Bruces cock stood large and erect behind the cleft of his buttcheeks.   
Bruce placed his hands on the red heads hips, guiding him back so that he could grind his cock between his buttcheeks, smearing the cum over his asshole.   
Lex looked mostly out of it, his initial quip and fire effectively snubbed out with one of the biggest dicks hes had so far. 

Bruce felt the bed dip under Clarks weight, and craned his neck to look behind Lex’s upper body. 

‘You ready?’ He asked. 

Clark had his cock in hand, slowly jerking himself off, watching Lexs form undulating over Bruces, flushed.   
He nodded, almost solemnly, resigning himself to his desires fully. 

He shuffled closer to them, situating himself between Bruces legs.

Bruce continued rubbing his cock over Lex’s rim, occasionally catching the tip on the ring of muscle, causing Lex to shiver.   
Bruce suddenly grabbed Lex’s hips and swiftly positioned himself over Lex’s hole, sinking in with low groan. Clark inhaled sharply, watching the erect cock dissappear inside the reddened butt cheeks.

He leaned forward, watching the cock breach him smoothly, the hole giving easily. Bruce quickly started thrusting up into him, not giving him time to adjust. Clark realised that Bruce was treating this as a battle with the red-head, if he fucked him enough he’d relent and win. 

Well, the statement “make love not war” never seemed more appropriate . 

Clark was aching to cum, however, his cock throbbing painfully. He should start with his fingers first, since he guessed the act of double penetration would be painful at first. Clark had no qualms about inflicting some pain on Luthor, but he couldnt help his caring nature. Clark had never done double penetration before, and in fact, had never been involved in a threesome. He should suggest this to Lois. 

He placed his hand on the small of Lex’s back, feeling the movement of Lex’s muscles as he strained himself against Bruces assault.   
Bruce wasnt holding back this time, thrusting up into Lex, the sharp slapping sounds reverberating throughout the large room and drowning Lex’s whimpers.

“Bruce, let me prepare him with fingers first,” Clark asked from behind Lex. 

Bruce had been leaning forward off the headboard, the hands that were clenching the youngers hips now leaving red prints. He had been staring up into Lex’s face, trying to find a sign of some sort that Lex had given in. No matter how brutal his pounding, that determined look never left his eyes. 

He slowed his thrusting down enough to let Clark knead Lexs cheeks. Clark was watching the red-heads hole stretch around Bruces dick.   
He rubbed his thumb along the stretched rim, collecting some of the thinning cum to lube his fingers. 

He lightly squeezed Lex’s right asscheek as a signal that he was starting. He started with his thumb, feeling the rim give way, the thick member already occupying him pulsating with need. He inched in almost agonisingly slow.   
He could hear Bruce and Lex breathing heavily as they waited patiently. 

“You cant wait for his cock can you sweetheart?” Bruce directed at the red-head atop him. 

Lex breathed something inaudibly and jerked back on Clarks thumb, seating it in him fully.   
Bruce felt Lex’s erect cock jump on his navel, dripping precum heavily. 

“Still so hard even though you’ve already been fucked. I wonder what your guests downstairs would think if they saw you like this right now?”

Clark impatiently withdrew his thumb and spit in his hand, lubing two fingers, and then placing them back in. He needed to be inside him as soon as possible.

“Go on, fuck yourself on his fingers. Tell him you want his cock now. Go on,” Bruce was urging him on, tightening his hold on his hips, maneouvaring him so that Lex was lifting himself off Bruces dick and Clarks fingers, and then back down again. 

“Tell him,” Bruce asserted again, his upper body leaning in close to Lex’s, fully off the headboard. 

“I want your… cock now,’ Lex breathed out, his hands having navigated to Bruces shoulders now, using it as leverage to voluntarily fuck himself.

Clark thrusted in another finger, the slick from his saliva causing his fingers to glide easier against Bruces member and inside Lex’s hole.   
He stretched them out, feeling the rim relax a little more, until he deemed it enough.

He shifted forward, cock in hand once again. He spit into his hand first, wetting the tip generously before rubbing it over the top of Lexs rim. He started with the tip, holding his breath against his need to thrust in fully in one motion.   
Lex clenched in response, his body hunched over, and his forehead on Bruces shoulders. Clark could see he was breathing heavily. he placed a hand on his lower back again, rubbing wet circles into his mucles, in a effort to relax him. 

He moved forward inch by inch, watching Lex’s hole stretch even further to accomodate him. 

Bruce was eager to begin thrusting again. Lex was leaning forward so Bruce grabbed his hair to angle his face up. The red head seemed to be squinting at something on the ceiling, his frown betraying his laboured breaths. 

“Does it hurt?” Bruce asked, all concern empty from his voice. 

“Did your daddy ever fill you with two cocks? Did you want him to?” Bruce muttered. He watched Lex look into his eyes, lust and defiance still present but weaker. Bruce felt a small surge of determination, and faintly thrusted up.

Clark who had still been concentrating groaned at the feeling of friction against his cock. Not only was he wrapped in Lex’s tight hole, but Bruces throbbing dick was rubbing the underside of his cock too. All guilty thoughts of cheating on Lois had all but gone with the wind. 

Lex let out a choked out sound, which sounded like ‘fuck’, and then dropped his forehead down on Bruces shoulders again.

Clark had finally seated himself fully, and placed his hands on Lex’s ass again, stretching them out to watch his cock strain that pink rim.   
Bruce had decided to pick up his pace and fucked up into him calculatingly, wanting to angle towards his prostate again. He had let go of Lex’s hair and resumed his bruising grip on the red-heads hips.

“Fuck,” Clark breathed, the first curse word he’d uttered since this all started. 

Beads of sweat had started to form on his forehead, a testament to the amount of will power it took to hold himself back from giving into his testosterone fuelled instinct. 

Bruce had picked up the pace, brows furrowed as he angled a little more deeply, and then-

‘Uuuuuuhhhh,’ Lex let out a long groan, his body bowed, fingernails digging into the muscle of Bruces shoulders. His cock had oozed another drop of precum, rubbing along the hairs on Bruces navel. 

He found it. Renewing his pace, he thrusted up into the same spot, feeling Clarks mostly motionless cock throbbing alongside his.

“Come on Clark, pick it up son,” Bruce encouraged, watching him. This handsome man he knew nothing about seemed to have only just started perspiring. Curious. He was going to have to ask Albert to look into him. 

Just as the words left his mouth, Clark began thrusting, trying to find a rhythm along with Bruce.   
Soon enough, he thrusted in, and then Bruce would thrust out. Everytime Bruces thrusted into Lex, he would press against his prostate, making the red head jerk forward so that he rubbed his erect cock along Bruces abdominals, and through the drooling trail of cum in his navel hair. 

He had become so vocal now that Clark was pretty sure the whole mansion could hear him. 

After one particular thrust, Lex suddenly threw his head back in a silent scream and came, clenching harder than what Bruce and Clark could handle.   
Clark immedietly pulled out and came harder than he ever had with Lois, his cum hitting Lexs stretched rim, and all over his lower back. 

Bruce was still continuing to thrust up into Lexs spent body, and they started becoming erratic before he came with a low grunt for the second time that night. The loosened ass felt amazing around his cock, and he felt his warm cum slowly leaking out around him.   
Lexs body was totally spent, now dead weight against his chest, the boy seeming to have passed out. 

He maneouvered Lex off of him, and onto the bed, glancing to the bed side tables for any tissues.

“Theres some here.”

Bruce looked over at Clark, already half dressed. Sure enough, he threw the box of tissues over which Bruce caught. 

He cleaned himself off, purposefully leaving Lex, wanting this to be a lessen for him. He dressed himself quickly and efficiently, glancing at his hair in one of the large mirrors on the dresser.  
Clark opened the doors to the room silently and with one glance back at Lex and Bruce, departed.

Bruce ran his hand through his hair once, before smirking with himself. He got his information and got laid. It was a good night. 

He then left, not looking back.


End file.
